A Good Aniki
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: So this is a little one-shot I wrote for my friend's (dragon snowflake) birthday xD it's M not for smut but for almost that *blushes red from head to toe*


**I dedicate this fic to one of my friends on her birthday, which is in a few days! Give it up for dragon snowflake ladies and gentlemen! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SIS! *gives her a huge birthday cake and throws confetti in the air* I couldn't get you Itachi for your birthday... But I hope an ItaSasu will be good enough! And to you other readers, I hope you will all enjoy this fic, nya! (Sorry I had to add a little tragedy in here... Cuz... I don't know, but I did!)**

 **Genres: Romance/ Hurt / Comfort/ Cute & Cuddly**

 _I wonder when aniki is going to get back..._ A sixteen year old Sasuke thought when his brother didn't come home from his job at his normal time. Itachi had been taking care of him since he was very young, ever since their mother had left a long time ago, leaving her two sons with a drunk, abusive father.

Sasuke laid down on the couch and shut his eyes, within moments finding himself in a dream full of unbidden memories.

 **-Dream-**

 _A ten year old Itachi was being hit with Fugaku's belt again, receiving the beating that had been meant for Sasuke. Said younger ravenette was hiding in the closet when a box fell on him, inside was a gun and he hid it in his and Itachi's room._

 _Later that night, Sasuke accidentally broke a plate while cleaning the dishes. Fugaku stormed into the room in a drunken rage, he saw the ceramic plate shattered on the floor and Sasuke's small shaking form. He grabbed Sasuke's thin wrist and smashed it down on a piece of the plate that was sticking up. Sasuke cried out in great terrible pain._

 **-Dream end-**

Sasuke started awake, eyes wide and wild with fear. He calmed and went back to sleep.

 **-Dream-**

 _Sasuke wandered back to his and Itachi's room, cradling his little wounded, bleeding hand to his chest. Upon seeing this Itachi was on his feet with gun in hand. A gunshot was heard a few moments later._

 _After that Itachi picked Sasuke up and ran to the car, cranking it and driving straight to their uncles' house. Itachi pounded on the door and just as it opened, Sasuke lost consciousness._

 _The next thing Sasuke remembered was waking up next to his brother, who was holding him tight._

 **-Dream end-**

Sasuke stirred as he was lifted from the couch and cradled in someone's arms as he was carried upstairs. He sighed and breathed in a familiar scent of lavender, cardamom and tea tree oil. A unique scent that he loved as he loved it's owner.

"Aniki, you know I can walk right?" Sasuke mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Yes, I know, but I want to hold you close. Is that so wrong?" Itachi replied challengingly and knew he had won when Sasuke mumbled, barely audible enough for him to hear,

"No..."

When in the room Itachi laid Sasuke down on the bed and took off his shirt. Finding the summer air insufferably hot, he stripped all the way down to his boxers. Sasuke caught glimpse of the scars Fugaku had given the older brother all those years ago, he winced knowing Itachi had taken more than one beating intended for him. He glanced down at his hand, seeing the scar and remembering that he was the one who made Itachi kill their father... All of these things were his fault.

Almost as though he had read Sasuke's mind, Itachi lightly slapped the younger's cheek, "don't even think that otouto." And pulled him into a passionate kiss before settling down beside him, pulling Sasuke close to his chest then called their two cats, Taka and Aoi, up as well as their Shiba Inu puppy, Makoto. **(a/n: lol I had to fit these three in somehow, nya xD)**

They cuddled and talked for a bit before Sasuke confessed that one of his and Itachi's friends had given him something to think about.

"Oh? And what's that?" Itachi asked, mildly curious.

"Well she told me she ships Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians..." Sasuke replied, "and I've found that I ship it too."

"Yeah I'd have to say that I ship it too." Itachi stated, smiling and holding Sasuke closer.

"Jack is top, Hiccup is bottom." Sasuke said, with a tone that clearly said he firmly believed in what he had said.

"I think Hiccup is a better top, and Jack kinda screams bottom." Itachi argued, his words too held that tone of conviction.

Their argument about who would be a better top in that particular ship soon dissolved into a tickle fight.

"Truce! T-truce! Ahahahahahahaha." Sasuke begged while laughing hard, Itachi smiled and stopped tickling him. He leaned in and pecked the younger's lips.

Itachi would never forget the day he found out that Sasuke shared his feelings. It was one of his most treasured memories...

 **-Memory-**

 _ **"A-aniki, I so s-sorry." Sasuke stuttered, as he tried to stand up, having tripped and fallen into of Itachi, the two's lips somehow found each other and connected.**_

 _ **Itachi, being half asleep, shook his head and brought Sasuke closer for a second kiss, running his tongue across his little brother's bottom lip, asking politely for entrance, which was granted without much thought. They continued to makeout until they ran out of breath and had to pull away. A still not awake Itachi caught his breath first and attacked Sasuke's neck. He moved lower, unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt as he went down, deciding to suck on said brother's nipple, toying with the other. He went even lower, leaving little kisses here and there, dipping his tongue into Sasuke's bellybutton. If Sasuke's moans were anything to go by, Itachi would say the younger ravenette was enjoying this**_ ** _immensely._**

 ** _Sasuke bucked up and their erections brushed causing two things to happen. One was both of them moaning loudly, and two was Itachi snapping out of his sleepy trance, not good. Itachi jumped off of Sasuke and the bed._**

 ** _"I'm so sorry otouto, I don't know what came over me." Itachi apologized, huge blush covering his face, spreading to his neck. He covered his lap with a pillow, suddenly embarrassed that doing that stuff with his brother had given him a hard on, "I realize you probably don't want me to live here anymore, I will leave. Do not worry I will still pay for the rent and the bills and I'll still give you money to buy stuff with. I'll be gone in the morning." Itachi stood and was heading to the door when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed, pinning the older's arms above his head, crushing their lips together and unbuttoning Itachi shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He pulled away breathlessly, staring down into bewildered onyx eyes._**

 ** _"Aniki. Don't decide things all by yourself... I-I love you okay? And I don't mean in a normal brotherly way, I mean in a Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin way..." Sasuke confessed, blushing and covering his face. Itachi pulled Sasuke's hands away from his face, turning them over and pinned him down, thinking that the scarlet blush on the younger's cheeks was adorably cute._**

 ** _"I love you too, otouto..." Itachi mumbled while peppering Sasuke's face with kisses, making the latter start giggling. "I don't want to hurt you, so how about I just suck it?" Itachi looked up from his position in front of the younger's lap to see Sasuke nodded._**

 **-Memory end-**

"Aniki, did you hear me?" Sasuke asked, fingers brushing away the raven hair out of Itachi's face.

"I'm sorry otouto. What is it?"

"I asked why you got home so late."

"That's because I had to stay later cause my boss wanted to talk to me." Itachi replied, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close to his chest, planting several kisses on top of Sasuke's head.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, yawning and snuggling closer to Itachi.

"I got a raise." Itachi answered, cutting Sasuke off mid-yawn to congratulation him.

They both fell asleep several minutes later, both dreaming about their future together.

 **-THE END!-**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic, nya! And again, happy birthday to my friend! Thanks for reading this everyone! If I could get some reviews that would be lovely and remember to wish dragon snowflake  a happy birthday if you do!**


End file.
